Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Sound Duel Vol I
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Sound Duel Vol I is the original anime soundtrack to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It was composed by Yutaka Minobe, and also features the TV size versions of GX's first OP and ED by JINDOU and JAM Project, respectively. It was released on January 25, 2006. Track list {| class="wikitable" ! # ! Japanese name ! Romanization ! English name ! Length |- | 1 | 快晴・上昇・ハレルーヤ(TV Size) | Kaisē Jōshō Harerūya | Fine Weather Rising Hallelujah (TV Size) | 1:29 |- | 2 | 学園生活 | Gakuen Sēkatsu | Everyday Life at the Academy | 1:22 |- | 3 | アイキャッチ | Aikyacchi | Eyecatch | 0:07 |- | 4 | テストだ!! | Tesuto da!! | It's a Test!! | 0:55 |- | 5 | 休み時間 | Yatsumijikan | Break Time | 0:58 |- | 6 | 不穏な空気 |Fuonna Kūki | An Omnious Vibe | 1:16 |- | 7 | たくらみ | takurami | Scheme | 1:05 |- | 8 | サブタイトル | sabutaitoru | Subtitle | 0:07 |- | 9 | 夜明け | Yoake | Daybreak | 1:04 |- | 10 | オシリスレッド | Oshirisu Reddo | Osiris Red | 0:52 |- | 11 | 切ない思い |Setsunai Omoi | A Suppressed Thought | 1:01 |- | 12 | 万丈目のテーマ | Manjōme no Tēma | Manjoume's theme | 1:04 |- | 13 | トホホ。。。 | tohoho… | Failure... | 0:14 |- | 14 | 敵の猛攻 | Tekin o Mōkō | The Rival's Fierce Attack | 0:08 |- | 15 | クロノスのテーマ | Kuronosu no Tēma | Chronos' Theme | 1:01 |- | 16 | 負け犬の遠吠え | Makeinu no tōboe | Underdog Howl | 0:18 |- | 17 | 一件落着! | Ikkenrakuchaku | Case Complete! | 1:04 |- | 18 | 暖かな終幕 | Atatakana Shūmaku | A Warming Ending | 1:27 |- | 19 | 隼人のテーマ | Hayato no Tēma | Hayato's Theme | 1:02 |- | 20 | デュエルアカデミア | Dyueru Akademia | Duel Academy | 1:04 |- | 21 | 意味深 | Imishin | Profound Meaning | 0:19 |- | 22 | 妖精 | Yōsē | Spirits | 1:26 |- | 23 | 明日香のテーマ | Asuka no Tēma | Asuka's Theme | 1:14 |- | 24 | 胸キュン | Munekyun | The Heart Beats | 0:25 |- | 25 | 翔のテーマ | Shō no Tēma | Sho's Theme | 1:07 |- | 26 | 対峙 | Taiji | Confrontation | 0:35 |- | 27 | 豪華な景色 | Dōkana Keshiki | Exquisite Scenery | 1:03 |- | 28 | ターンエンド | Tān Endo | Turn End | 0:22 |- | 29 | すがすがしい朝 | Sugasugashī Asa | A Fresh Morning | 2:00 |- | 30 | ワクワクする心 | Wakuwaku suru Kokoro | An Excited Heart | 0:31 |- | 31 | デュエルの前の静けさ | Dyueru no Mae no shizukesa | The Calm Before the Duel | 1:14 |- | 32 | デュエル開始! | Dyueru Kaishi | Duel Start! | 0:16 |- | 33 | 攻撃! | Kōgeki | Attack! | 1:04 |- | 34 | ノリノリなデュエル | Norinorina Dyueru | Anticipating The Duel | 0:05 |- | 35 | 拮抗状態 | Kikkō Jōtai | Being Rivals | 1:10 |- | 36 | ヒーロー見参! | Hīrō Kenzan | A Hero Appears! | 1:07 |- | 37 | 敵の逆襲 | Teki no Gyakushū | The Rival's Counterattack | 1:01 |- | 38 | 十代のテーマ | Jūdai no Tēmu | Judai's Theme | 1:08 |- | 39 | 勇気 | Yūki | Courage | 0:17 |- | 40 | ハネクリボー | Hanekuribō | Winged Kuriboh | 0:57 |- | 41 | 興奮のデュエル | Kōfun no Dyueru | An Exciting Duel | 1:12 |- | 42 | 起死回生 | Kishikaisē | Miracle | 1:12 |- | 43 | ガッチャ! | Gaccha | Gotcha! | 0:21 |- | 44 | 闇のゲーム | Yami no Gēmu | Game of Darkness | 1:09 |- | 45 | 罠 | Wana | Trap | 0:22 |- | 46 | 神秘の世界 | Shinpi no Sekai | A Word of Mystery |1:10 |- | 47 | 異次元空間 | Ijigen Kūkan | A Different Dimension |1:11 |- | 48 | ドタバタな終幕 | dotabatana Shūmaku | A Slaptastic Ending | 0:16 |- | 49 | 限界バトル(TV Size) | Genkai Batoru (TV Size) | Borderline Battle (TV Size) | 1:30 |-} Category:Soundtracks